Darcy Lewis queen of tasers
by ashhay1
Summary: Darcy Lewis after the first time Thor came to earth
1. of moping, Thor and Loki

i sit slouched on the couch, headphones blasting tunes into my ears, jam on toast in my hand and tv in front of me with some japanese anime that i dont even understand. behind me jane mopes around in her pyjamas drinking coffee and eating ice cream, the way she's been ever since the spaceman thor left… the third time, the first time was alright she moped ate ice cream drank coffee but it was understandable the second time he saved earth and didn't come to see her so she moped more. but the third time he came took her to asgard had an adventure getting his adopted brother loki 'killed' in the process then dumped her back on earth and left. apparently he loves her, if thats how asgardians show their love count me out. eric wanders in no pants like usual and i wonder why i even live with these guys being the most normal out of them. eric steals the remote from my grasp and changes channel to the news.

"hey i was watching that!" i say pulling my headphones out

"darcy leave it" says jane

"but i was watching that" i say

"and now you're watching the news" says eric

i fold my arms and sit back. putting my headphones back in. eric plonks down next to me on the couch i scoot away from him not wanting to be sitting to close. eric shrugs and gets comfortable. i look down at my i-pod and change song turning the volume up to high blasting out any talking. the tv continues with the news and eventually Eric wanders off taking the remote with him, sighing i remove my headphones the room is silent apart from the news meaning that Jane's wandered off somewhere too i stand and head over to the tv just as the news reporters announce something worthwhile

"and today thor the 'god' from asgard has returned" says the lady

"at two o'clock this afternoon thor was seen in manhattan calling out for jane foster" says the guy

"police struggled to move thor from the plaza but he would not budge"says the lady

"if you know anyone with the name jane foster please call this number" says the guy

a number pops up on the lower screen i grab the phone and dial it calling out to jane at the same time.

"hello one news here please stay on the phone as we are busy right now, if you are in a rush press 1 and leave us a message if important press 2 and we will try to get to you much quicker" says a robotic voice over the phone

i quickly press the 2 deciding that it must be important

"please state your name address and phone number as you have decided that your message must be important, if you do not wish to share this information press 3 to return to the first message" says the robotic voice "press 4 to replay this message"

jane rushes into the room i press 4 and hand her the phone, she listens to the message then replays it.

"jane foster" she says then continues to relay our address and phone number.

"so whats it say?" i ask once she puts the phone down

"that they will get in touch with me later" she says

"oh" i say

"so why did i need to do that?" she asks

i turn the volume up on the tv which is currently showing footage of thor rampaging around new york calling for jane.

"oh my god" says jane "i need to go"

"don't they will get back in contact with us and then they will get thor to come to us! hopefully" i say

"ok.." she says unconvinced

i put my headphones back in and finish my piece of toast which is just starting to go cold. ian walks in and says something jane replies and elbows me i scoot over. she pulls my headphone out.

"OI ians phone was ringing none of us noticed its one news" she says

"did i need to hear that?"

jane sighs and lets go of my headphone, i put it back in and jane takes the phone from ian and leaves the room. humming along to the music i brush the crumbs off my lap. CRASH!. i look around worried and remove my headphones, jane runs out of her room eyes wide ian comes over to me and grabs my hand. the door creaks open and thor walks in covered in dust. jane runs to him i stand up and look him over.

"jane…" says thor

jane slaps him then hugs him tightly

"dont do that again!" she says

i laugh quietly

"jane we need to go" he says

"we?" i say questionably

"me jane you and eric" says thor

"anyone else?" asks jane

"loki, but hes already on asgard" says thor

"damn" i say "why does he need to come **every**time?!"

"no, but this time he does" says thor turning to leave with jane

"when is he not going to be needed" i ask

"hes never needed he just creates problems which need fixing" says thor

"ok change of question" says jane "when is he not going to be causing problems?"

"now i don't have an answer for that" says thor.

i laugh and jane smiles at thor.

"come on darcy we have to go" says thor turning to me

"ok" i say running to thor

thor pulls me in close to him against his muscled body plates, then he pulls jane in beside me and flies up into the air. i sigh when he finally lands thudding on the ground,

"wow you flew outside" i say looking around

we are standing in the backyard of janes house.

"heimdall open the bifrost" says thor

"do you do that often?" i ask "cause you know it might get embarrassing calling that out"

"i'm confused" says thor taking a step backwards

"oh dont worry big guy soon enough your brain will be big enough to translate earthish" i say

thor groans i smile evilly jane hugs thor tightly, i groan and mumble under my breath about janes stupid love for the oaf like man. when all of a sudden the sky seems to open and a bright light shoots down sending out a wave of air which blasts in my face blowing me a step backwards.

"freaking hell…" i say shocked

i didnt think that it was going to be quite like that, strong enough to blow you over yet can transport you to another world. no wonder thors so strong.

"wow…" says jane clutching thor

suddenly i notice a shape in the light walking towards us when i recognise it i step back and pull out my taser. thor comes forward and yanks the taser from my grip.

"no tasers darcy" he says

"thor what's going on?" says jane

i turn to jane about to talk when i see her face change and i freeze.

"hmm earth…" says loki.

i turn and see him silhouetted by the bright lights of the bifrost standing tall and proud as usual his cape flowing in the wind but the moments ruined by thor pulling loki back into the bifrost by his shoulder

"come on girls" says thor just before he disappears into the light.

jane rushes in behind him, i stand shocked staring at the light when i hear a siren which wakes me from my shock and i rush into the light.

* * *

**decided i would love to write a story on darcy she is my second favourite character from Thor**


	2. bands or bands? whats the difference?

_I'm pulled through the light and it feels as though my guts are being pulled out through my throat when my feet finally touch the ground again i'm exhilarated._

"_Again!" i yell then stumble forwards a few steps. _

_Thor laughs._

"_i do not believe that would be such a great idea" he says_

"_shut up and put me on it again Thor!" i yell smiling_

_Thor pulls me away from the Bifrost by my shoulder his face turning grim._

"_if you go on again the entire universe would be at risk of total destruction" he says_

_i'm puzzled now, how could a trip on the Bifrost_ _put the entire universe at risk? but i don't have any time to ask, Thor pulls me down a glass like bridge that light also travels down. i can see Loki up ahead striding across the bridge with Jane in tow._

"_why is Jane letting Loki hold her hand?" i ask confused when i see Jane's clumpy hand clasped in Loki's slender one._

"_i had a brief talk with her and he's wearing a magic proof bracelet" says Thor_

"_bracelet?" i ask trying not to laugh "Loki's wearing a bracelet?!"_

"_a magic proof band then" says Thor_

"_band… right, not that thing that's all the people with the instruments that's makes music right?"_

"_no Darcy"_

"_so what then?"_

"_okay Darcy stop talking"_

"_okay…" i look up at the starry sky "why?"_

"_shut it Darcy"_

"_you're not very nice Thor"_

"_i said shut up Darcy"_

"_that's not nice" Darcy flicks a lock of hair over her shoulder, Thor sighs._

"_it's a wristband, like a clasp" i hug Thor tightly._

"_finally!" Darcy lets go of Thor "so why the magic proof band?"_

"_Loki has enormous amounts of magic, but he uses them for mischief rather than good" _

_mischief? right he's the god of mischief, makes sense that he uses his magic for mischief rather than good._

"_come, we need to catch up with my brother" Thor grabs my hand running ahead so fast that i'm practically being dragged behind him. Loki glances behind to see Thor dragging me towards him, he raises an eyebrow letting go of Jane's hand. _

"_decided you wanted to get between me and your mortal girlfriend Thor?" Loki smirks, Thor ignores him letting go of Darcy and engulfing Jane in a bear hug. i stand next to Loki watching Thor hug Jane._

"_are you guys done yet?" i ask impatiently. Jane sighs letting go of Thor._

"_yes Darcy, we are" Jane turns to Thor "why did you want us?"_

"_the all father has disappeared" Loki speaks up before Thor can even open his mouth._

"_it's his fault! why are we trusting him?!" Jane pushes Loki backwards, Loki chuckles._

"_there is no way that it could've been Loki, he was in his cell"_

"_right, so you really believe that in a cell where he can still do magic, he's innocent?!" Jane points angrily at Loki. Loki chuckles._

"_honestly Thor, i believe your girlfriend is smarter than you" Loki smirks "maybe you should listen to her for once!"_

_Thor places his hand on Loki's shoulder, looking into Loki's eyes "did you do this brother?"_

_Loki looks into Thor's eyes Loki's green eyes stay emotionless. "your girlfriend is smart, but, not that smart, i didn't rid of the all father, although, i am glad he's gone"_

_Thor pushes Loki backwards, a hurt look on his face. "how dare you rejoice in the disappearance of your father! our father!"_

_Loki looks annoyed "your father! not mine!"_

_i laugh, i never knew it was so easy to get Loki pissed, he glares at me and all thought of laughter die, the noise dying on my tongue, i swallow nervously and Loki smirks. Jane steps in-between me and Loki , facing Loki rather than me._

"_protecting your little friend are we?" Loki asks laughing, there's a sharp slapping sound and Jane steps back towards Thor away from the now somewhat stunned Loki, he smiles._

"_you haven't changed a bit mortal" he chuckles._

_it's somewhat scary seeing a man with such mischief in his eyes laugh, the thing is he could be laughing on the outside and planning your demise on the inside, i looked at Thor. he shrugged unsure._

"_we need to go find the all father" Thor says pulling Jane behind him as he strides down the rainbow bridge._

_i smile until i realise who i'm stuck with, the worlds biggest liar, more accurately the universe's biggest liar._

* * *

**so is it Loki's fault Odin's missing? or for once is it not his fault**


End file.
